


A Night to Remember

by Namiira



Series: Heart and Soul [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gang Rape, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Assault, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: Dorian Pavus and Inquisitor Trevelyan are heading back to Skyhold from Redcliffe after Dorian meets his father. Shaken Dorian confides in Maxwell and in that confession Dorian learns something about the Inquisitor who he has just thought of as a good friend.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Heart and Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826227
Kudos: 16





	1. No Longer Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Tevene language translation:
> 
> Amatus: A term of endearment
> 
> Festis bei umo canavarum: "You will be the death of me."

The stars sparkled overhead like diamonds blanketing the night sky. Pops and cracks of a fire could be heard. Dorian looked into the fire its light illuminated his face which was tired and greatly worn of the day. He sat on the ground on a blanket. His right arm rested on his knee. He was lost in thought. He hear footsteps but didn’t react to them for he knew who they belonged to. He came to Redcliffe with only one other soul. The Inquisitor, Maxwell Trevelyan, a mage from the Ostwick Circle of Magi. He was a young man handsome with his dark hair framed his face lightly dark face as he sat down next to Dorian. Strands of hair fell over curious chocolate eyes. His lightly stubbled jaw, strong especially for a mage. He had a look of nobility about him. Honorable. Pleasant on the eye but misleading. His plump lips formed a teasing smile as he tried to get Dorian too so many times before. This time was different though and they both knew it.

Earlier Dorian had come to Redcliffe with Maxwell to see his Father. A man he once admired and adored till he tried to use blood magic to change Dorian. Since Dorian was the only child and heir to the house Pavus, his father became desperate after Dorian refused to marry an excellent match. 

Maxwell had gotten word from Mother Giselle that Dorian's father wanted a family retainer to meet with Dorian. Curious Dorian came to Redcliffe with Maxwell to find out what the retainer wanted but found out it was actually his father who wanted to talk to Dorian. After some heated words Maxwell left the two to discuss things.

Dorian barely turned his head towards Maxwell, “He says we’re alike…too much pride.” Maxwell said nothing he just listened.

Dorian sighed, “Once, I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that…now I’m not certain.” Dorian shook his head. “I don’t know if I can forgive him.”

Maxwell looked at the fire for a moment then at Dorian. “He tried to change you?”

Dorian looked at Maxwell this time with a sad face, “Out of desperation. I wouldn’t put on a show marry the girl! Keep everything unsavory private and locked away.”

Dorian looked back at the fire, “Selfish I suppose, not to be wanting to be screaming my entire life on the inside.” Dorian looked down at the ground, “He was going to do a blood ritual, alter my mind.”

Maxwell’s heart stopped as a mage himself he knew the dangers and he also knew what could’ve happened. “Make me acceptable.” Dorian looked at him, “I found out, I left.”

Maxwell looked at the ground and then at Dorian, “Can blood magic actually do that? In all the years I was at the circle we never studied it.”

Dorian looked at him with tears in his eyes and whimper in his voice. “Maybe, it could have also left me a drooling vegetable.” Dorian sighed as he shook his head, “It crushed me to think he found that absurd risk preferable to scandal. Part of me has always hoped he didn’t want to go through with it.”

Dorian lowered his head closing his eyes. “If he had” he sighed, “I can’t even imagine the person I would be now.” Dorian looked at Maxwell with a severely wounded face, “Wouldn’t like that Dorian.”

Maxwell sat maybe two feet from Dorian he scooted closer to him. They had been close friends for months sharing witty remarks, chess games with brandy. They loved teasing each other and coming up with sassy come backs. They had become really close so it wasn’t surprising when Dorian saw Max’s face showing concern for his friend. “Are you alright?”

Dorian looked at the fire shaking his head, “No, not really.” Dorian looked at his dear friend, “Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn’t what I expected but it’s something.” Dorian looked away, "Maker knows what you think of me now, after that whole display.”

Dorian felt embarrassed that not only his friend but the Inquisitor of all people had to witness his family drama. Maxwell felt now was the time to let Dorian know something. Something that he had kept hidden since the very beginning of the Inquisition. He looked at Dorian’s hand. Dorian was too busy looking at the fire.

Maxwell slowly moved his hand and had his fingers softly touch Dorian’s until his hand was on top of his. Dorian looked at Maxwell who was staring into his hazel eyes. “I don’t think less of you, more if possible.” Dorian smiled, “The things you say”

Maxwell smiled with his pouty lips, “I mean it” Dorian’s face saddened as he looked away, “My Father never understood living a lie. It festers inside of you like poison. You have to _fight_ for what’s in your heart!”

Maxwell looked at Dorian with a want that he could no longer deny. “I agree.” He leaned over and kissed the Tevene, his right hand gently drawing Dorian’s jaw close. Dorian sat up onto his knees his hands holding Maxwell’s head. His fingers going through his long shoulder length ebony hair. Their hips smashing into each other as their lips did the same.

When their lips parted Dorian looked at him, “I see you like playing with fire Inquisitor. Why didn’t you tell me you liked to play with such dangerous machinations?”

Dorian could see pain and suffering in Maxwell's eyes. He realized there were reasons why Maxwell kept this a secret. Maxwell sat back on his knees, he took a breath as he looked at the fire. It started to snap and pop reacting to his emotion. Dorian started to wonder what Pandora’s Box he had just opened.

Maxwell looked at him, “You remember me telling you that I came from the Ostwick Circle? That my family is the Noble line of Trevelyan?” Dorian nodded, “Yes, I always find that rich, handsome men extremely appealing.” Maxwell looked at him with a knot in his throat, tears in his glassy eyes. “Yes, well so do Templars.”

Dorian sat back and mauled over those words for a few moments, then looking at Maxwell. He nodded as he understood perfectly. A handsome young man like Maxwell with noble blood and wealth would make an enticing target. 

Dorian understood it and Maxwell didn’t have to say anymore. He cupped Max’s face in his hands biting his lower lip. Max felt this well of want slowly start to eat at him. Both felt a fire over take their limbs and groins. Max looked at Dorian, it had been such a long, long time since had been with someone he truly cared for. The two undressed each other, Dorian was in his usual garb. Maxwell in a long Enchanter’s coat that was velveteen with a red shirt. With their chest bare to each other, Dorian used his fingers to caress Max’s chest. In comparison Max’s chest was a half a size bigger than Dorian’s. Which meant broader shoulders, bigger hands and bigger, well it meant Dorian was in theory, happy. He looked at Maxwell, for a mage he was really cut. He could give Cullen a run for his money. He’d pay good coin to see the two wrestle in oil to see which was stronger. The very idea got Dorian's cock to twitch.

Max’s shoulders were broad. His pecks where magnificent. He could use them for pillows. He could wash his clothes on the young mage’s stomach. His arms were strong, they could chock a bear. Dorian kissed Max’s right shoulder slowly and nipped at his neck.

When he got to Maxwell's ear, “You are perfection itself Amatus.” he whispered as his lips wisped against Maxwell's shoulder. 

Maxwell shuttered upon hearing such honeyed words. He turned his head looking at Dorian’s stormy hazel eyes. “Dorian.” Dorian smiled as he hushed Maxwell, he as his right index finger and thumb to slick down his mustache. “Shhh…..Amatus, I will take care of you as we move on to something more...primal!” Dorian’s lips curled into a catty smile as he passionately kissed Maxwell.

Maxwell grabbed the back of Dorian’s hair keeping him close. Each smelling a different scent from each other. Maxwell smelled expensive exotic perfumes and Dorian smelled and intoxicating musk and spice. The two stood on their knees their hands touching every piece of bare skin they could find on the others body. Their bodies pressed so tightly together their cocks, smashed together; twitching into each other. Maxwell took his right hand and moved it against Dorian’s groin. He rubbed it slowly as he could feel it was already rock hard.

Dorian grabbed Maxwell's hand by the wrist and put it onto his shoulder. “Patience Amatus, patience.”

It had been so long since Maxwell had been with anyone, he didn’t know how patient he could be. Dorian looked to his left and grabbed his bag. Max looked through the long bits of hair that fell into his face. “What are you doing?” he questioned with a lite chuckle.

Dorian smiled, “Looking for something my dear man.”

In a moment, Dorian found it and pulled out a vial. He put it down next to him, “We’ll be needing this for later!” the Tevene promised. Dorian then bit Maxwell’s lip drawing a tiny amount of blood from it. Dorian then leaned forward causing Maxwell to lean backwards as they passionately kissed. Maxwell held tightly onto Dorian’s face. When Dorian was on all fours hovering over the young mage, he smiled.  
  
  
Dorian looked at Maxwell’s bare muscular chest. He kissed it, licked it as his tongue went around Maxwell's right nipple; his tongue trailed as it slowly circled the left. Maxwell moaned as his back arched, as Dorian used his index and middle fingers of his right hand to caress the center of his chest. Dorian was slow, so slow it frustrated Maxwell as the Tevene moved his hand down to his stomach. And in that frustration Dorian's hand out-stretched itself and touched it. Dorian's fingers gave of a small electric charge which made Maxwell's stomach muscles twitch. Maxwell moaned in delight as he grabbed his hair with both hands. He thought he was going to lose it. Dorian felt a sly smile snake upon his lips. Dorian's eyes gave a look of that of a cat happily toying with its prey, before it consumed it.

Dorian’s hand then slowly went down, down to where Maxwell’s hair line began, he unlaced his pants. It only took a few pulls before it opened and Dorian’s hand slid in. Maxwell’s took a deep breath as he felt Dorian take hold of him. As Dorian took hold of Maxwell's cock, he stroked it and judged its size. A smile snaked across Dorian's lips, for he was indeed happy. Maxwell’s hips began to buck as Dorian's lips nipped at his chest and stroked his cock. Dorian’s lips and tongue moved to Maxwell’s neckline and stayed there until a tell tale mark was left. Maxwell took his right hand and placed it on Dorian’s back. He moaned and moved his hips as he guided Dorian to take firmer strokes.

Dorian then sat up and pulled his hand away. Maxwell gave him a look of ultimate betrayal as he was only inches away from release. His cheeks hot and pink as his heart felt it was got to pound out of his chest. Dorian took off Maxwell’s boots and flung them aside and then pulled his pants all the way off of him. Maxwell then spread his legs as Dorian unlaced his own pants and pushed them down to his knees. Dorian looked at his new lover and looked at him as if he, just opened up a birthday present.

“In the Maker blessing you, he has also blessed me!” Maxwell laughed as he stroked himself giving Dorian a coy look, “Did he now?”

Maxwell was highly religious and began to thank the Maker for sending him this divine and forbidden man who was in his eyes, ultimate perfection. Dorian leaned over him and kissed him.

Maxwell looked Dorian in the eyes, “In the long hours of the night when hope has abandoned me, I will see the stars and know your Light remains.”

Dorian gave a low laugh “My dear Amatus is that the Trials 1:1 I hear you speak?” Dorian sat up onto his knees he grabbed his vial and pulled the cork out of it. He poured the clear liquid onto his hand. He rubbed it onto his hardened cock and then a good amount onto Maxwell’s entrance. Dorian looked at Maxwell with a sly catty smile. “Let’s see if I can get to you say anything else, shall we!”

Dorian leaned over Maxwell again having his lips snatching his, as he took his right middle finger and teased his lover’s hole for a moment. Maxwell bucked his hip into Dorian’s indicating what he wanted. Dorian wasn’t going to make it that easy for him. He wanted to tease Maxwell a little. Dorian's finger massaged the hole for a moment before his fingers went up, his nails softly touched the stripe of Maxwell’s cock. Maxwell’s thighs and legs began to shake, he thought he was going to lose it right there. Dorian’s fingers slowly went from the base to the head.

Maxwell threw his head back, “Maker preserve me!” Dorian smiled as he gave a nod, "Well that's a start."

Maxwell grabbed Dorian’s hand before looking back at him. Dorian could tell that the man was very close. It had been a long time if it took this little too nearly throw him over the edge. Dorian brought his middle finger back and inserted into Maxwell. Dorian blew warm air into Max’s cock causing him to groan as he pushed out. This gave him the opportunity to sink a second finger inside. He then leaned over and took Maxwell snatched his mouth. He continued down, taking in as much of the man as he could, which earned him a loud, needy moan from Maxwell.

Dorian moved both his head and fingers inside and out with fluidity. Dorian normally would ask how it felt but seeing how he hand to hold onto Maxwell’s left hip because he was writhing everywhere, he decided to skip that question. Dorian then took his fingers in and out. Dorian slowly pulled away, giving one final lingering lap with his tongue as he sat up. Maxwell shuddered at the sensation, watching as Dorian moved into position above him. Maxwell's moans became more insistent, almost pleading. Maxwell's hand sought Dorian's length, guiding it to him even as he stroked. Dorian held the base of his cock and gently pushed in the head. Max moved his head back as he moaned feeling Dorian move the rest of himself inside him. Dorian only stopped when Maxwell was filled to the hilt. His hips and thighs against his.

It had been a long time. A very long time, in fact, since Maxwell had last felt someone slide into him, feeling someone filling him up, the resistance giving way. Dorian kissed Maxwell as his hand held onto the back of Dorian’s neck as they rocked together.

“Ah…Dor…I want..." he said as his hand held the back of Dorian's head and neck. "I want to feel you. I want to feel you come,” Maxwell gasped, staring into Dorian's eyes. Maxwell nodded and brought his hand down to stroke himself, chanting Dorian's name quietly at every thrust. “Fuck, Amatus, it’s good.”

Dorian shook his head rapidly, like a dog. He leaned upwards.“Harder.” Maxwell groaned as his fist held onto Dorian’s hair. “Certainly.”

Maxwell clutched onto his coat above his head while the mage dragged his blunt fingernails down Maxwell’s sides before gripping his hips and setting a pace hard enough to shake him across the blanket. Dorian began to shout out Amatus with every other deep thrust, sending pleasure down his spine and making his toes curl. The sweat and fluid smeared between them eased the friction of their bodies. Dorian’s lips are parted in steady gasps, his eyes became lidded and his cheeks, flushed. Every time Maxwell cried out and arched under him, Dorian laughed which caused Maxwell to grow hot.

Maxwell groaned low at the pleasure being dragged out of him. “Don’t tell me…“ Maxwell thrust himself upward, causing Dorian to sink into him to the hilt. The rest of the Dorian’s words turned into a curse as he fell forward. Dorian steadied himself with his elbows on either side of Maxwell’s head.

Dorian looked at Maxwell with sweat dripping off him, “Nice trick Amatus!”

“Shut up.” Maxwell snapped.

Dorian let out a breath caught laugh before working up his hips again. Dorian was deeper now, torturing Maxwell’s prostate on every thrust. Maxwell grabbed Dorian by the back of the head and gave him a deep kiss, swallowing Dorian’s every hitch, moan, and sigh until their lungs began to burn. Dorian pulled up, leaving inches between their lips.

“I’ve never had anyone who expressed themselves such as you.” Dorian rolled his hips in a hard slam. “You are certainly beautiful," he told Maxwell, "beyond compare; do you know that?”

Dorian's breath fell against Maxwell's lips before tucking his head in the wet hollow where Maxwell’s neck met his shoulder. Dorian's thrusts grew harder as he bit into Maxwell’s neck. Maxwell’s fingernails left dents in the skin of Dorian’s back. Dorian watched Maxwell’s face intently before smirking.

Maxwell's eyes flew open, his breath heaving gulps at Dorian’s sudden change in angle. “Fuck!” he shouted. “There! Right there! Oh…fuck…Maker…Dorian, I’m…fuck!”

The last word drew out for a long moment as Maxwell came, pulses of thick white fluid spurting all over his chest. Dorian moaned when he felt Maxwell's ass clenching around him, a high-pitched, breathy whine. His hips moved of their own accord, snapping into Maxwell over and over, hard, the skin of their thighs smacking together. Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers digging into Maxwell's hips. By the time he came, erupting into Maxwell, he was almost sobbing, overcome with sensation. It was long, the orgasm coming in waves that seemed endless, leaving him dizzy and breathless and covered in sweat. He thought he had gone blind at one point. Dorian weakly fell down onto Maxwell's chest, heedless of the mess. They laid together for several minutes, Dorian's ear listening for the sound of Maxwell's heartbeat as it slowed.

Both were tired, boneless and regretted nothing. Dorian looked at his new love, his new Amatus. He used everything he had to push himself upward to shakily crawl up to Maxwell the man he had secretly loved for months. When their lips were only a hairs breath apart, Dorian smiled. “Festis bei umo canavarum Amatus!”

Maxwell smiled as he held Dorian's face in his hands with tear in his eyes. The two then shared a deeply passionate kiss. For the first time in his life, Maxwell felt something he had felt before, he was home.


	2. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian asks Maxwell to tell him what happened at the Ostwick Circle. Maxwell reluctantly agrees and tells Dorian why kept this part of himself locked away for so long.

When Dorian and Maxwell had regained the feeling in their limbs they walked over to a lake that was close by. Dorian wore a leather thong. Maxwell was a bit braver and wore nothing! Dorian loved the man for it. It gave him something not to just look at but, to fondle in the water. As they sat in the water, against the bank, or at least Maxwell had and Dorian was sitting against him. In between Maxwell's legs and up against his rock hard chest. Dorian’s left arm rested against Maxwell’s left leg. His hand rubbing Maxwell's thigh. His head turned to the left as several purple/ blue wisps floated close by overhead. Dorian summoned them so that they could see each other.

Maxwell could see Dorian’s face and that he was lost in thought. “You seem a little distracted."  
  
  
Dorian smiled slyly, “Sex will do that, it’s distracting.”

Maxwell sat up better with Dorian still up against him. His right hand playfully fondling Dorian's cock as he kissed the nape of Dorian’s neck. “What's wrong?" he questioned as he kissed the back of Dorian's neck.

Dorian grabbed Maxwell’s hand and sighed, “Very well you’ve rooted me out!” He turned to his right to look at Maxwell better. Dorian had a slightly pained look on his face as he looked at his reflection in the water. “There is something I want. I’m curious where this goes you and I. We’ve had our fun.” Maxwell put his arms around Dorian’s waist kissing the back of his neck. Cuddling him close, “perfectly reasonable to leave it here and get on with the business of killing Archdemons and such.”

Maxwell didn’t want things to end with Dorian. He had been hiding this part of himself for so long and he didn’t want Dorian to think this had to end. However, he may have been a mage but his talents didn’t lay in mind reading. “Tell me what you want.”

Dorian sighed giving a pouty face, “All on me then?”

Maxwell laughed, “Should it be all on me, like everything else in Skyhold?” Dorian realized probably not.

Dorian shook his head with a smile, “I like you! More than I should, more than might be wise!" he reasoned with himself, "We end it here I walk away.” Maxwell bumped his right shoulder into Dorian’s with a smile. “I won’t be pleased but I rather now than later. Later might be dangerous.”

Maxwell could see Dorian actually had a serious expression on his face for once. He looked at him a little confused, “Why dangerous?”

Dorian hadn’t forgotten what his Amatus had said about the Templars and he had his own experiences as well. But he couldn’t forget how he felt for him all these months and how their friendship had grown and now it had just become more. He looked back at the water, “Walking away might be harder then.”

Maxwell gave Dorian a hopeful smile, “I _want_ more than just fun Dorian! I _want_ you, all of you!” Dorian turned his head away stunned into silence.

Maxwell smiled, “Speechless I see.” He caressed Dorian’s right cheek with his index and middle fingers. Dorian looked at him, “I was expecting something different. Where I come from anything between two men it’s about pleasure. It’s accepted taken no further. You _learn_ not to hope for more, you’d be foolish to.”

Maxwell took his right hand and put it to Dorian’s right cheek as he kissed him. He looked at Dorian with a smile, “Then let’s be foolish!” Dorian saw Maxwell’s light up with those words. He smiled with softened eyes. He bumped his shoulder back into Dorian. “This _is_ more Dorian, right here!”

Dorian gave a small smile as he gently shook his head. “Funny, how I didn’t recognize it then.” Maxwell laughed at him, “Maker help me for loving a cynic!”

Dorian laughed with him, he looked at Maxwell as he wrapped his left hand around his love’s neck licking and nipping at his jaw. “How did I end up with you Amatus?”

Maxwell turned his head and passionately smashed his lips against Dorian’s. Dorian looked at Maxwell still seeing some sadness in his eyes. Dorian looked at him patiently, as he stroked his hair between his fingers. “You listened to me Amatus and about my woes today however tiresome, they may have been. I would like to hear yours Amatus.”

Maxwell looked at him then away slightly disturbed by the request. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Dorian or anyone for that matter. Dorian realized he must have struck a nerve if there was such a long pause.

Maxwell looked at Dorian with his eyes glassy. Dorian realized it was his turn to listen. Maxwell pinched the bridge of his nose as he grit his teeth. He looked at Dorian with tired, sad eyes. It was a difficult and painful subject but Dorian did ask. “I lived in the Ostwick Circle since I was a nine. When my father found out that I was a mage, he whipped me till the Templars came. Calling me an: Abomination and a disgrace to the family name."  
  
  
Maxwell remembered his father, a staunch Andrastian was not only humiliated by such a thing angered beyond reason. Maxwell remembered his Great Aunt weeping from such cruelty. Lord Trevelyan ordered all memory of Maxwell stripped from family record. Only his older siblings Ari, his sister and Ael, were to be his heirs.  
  
  
  
Maxwell gave a side smirk, "My name Trevelyan carried weight through the circle and got me out of mischief as a kid. As an apprentice and when I was a harrowed mage, I realized I could use it to get what I wanted and my family’s money helped. The Templars there weren’t as strict as in some circles. With the proper bribes they let all kinds of things slip. An extra bottle of lyrium for research. Or a back turned for a dalliance. I found that I loved the company of men more than I ever did women. Perhaps I got too bold or stupid, I don’t know.”

Maxwell looked up at the wisps who danced above him. “I found myself attracted to one of Lieutenants there.” Dorian’s face seemed to hint at interest “Ah, my young Amatus hungered for the forbidden fruit. My curiosity is piqued!”

Dorian wasn’t sure whether to smile or simply comfort the man he adored. Maxwell ran his right hand through his hair, his nerves starting to get the better of him. Dorian moved over next to him putting his right hand in Maxwell’s left. He held it firmly to let him know he was there.

Maxwell looked at him with sigh, “I received a note from the Templar I fancied. I believed it could have amounted to something…but” Dorian could see his Amatus’ eyes tearing with pain. As Max’s chest felt heavy and burned with pain. Dorian could actually feel it as he held his hand.

He looked at Dorian, “When I entered his quarters like the note said something didn’t feel right. The room was dark and it didn’t look like it would if he was expecting me. I turned around to open the door and then I heard ‘cleanse’ and saw an aura wash through the room and I felt my magic leave me.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian with anger in his eyes, “I was left defenseless…the door locked behind me and two other Templars came out of hiding…I tried to fight them off but I wasn’t strong enough…they pinned me to the table as the lieutenant came out of the shadows. They had me bent over the table on my stomach…they tore my robes off my back…the laughter as each took their turn.”

Dorian said nothing because there was nothing to say for horrors such as that. In Tevinter things were different with Templars and mages and homosexuality was different: accepted, tolerated behind closed doors.

Dorian brushed the hair out of his Amatus’ eyes as Maxwell looked at his reflection in the water. At the moment he hated what he saw. A man who was a fool for believing at one time he thought was; invincible, untouchable by name, wealth, assets, rank and his looks. All there to protect him, but they couldn’t not this time. This time it all meant nothing. He remembered the brutality the men used. Not an ounce of gentleness among them. They were hard, cruel even when he begged for his freedom and mercy. His voice hoarse from his screaming and sobs. They broke his arms and several of his ribs. Both of his eyes itched from pain even though they were blackened. He remembered his face burning of humiliation. His shoulders ached as they were forcibly held out. His rectum bleed horribly from the abuse.

“All the blood” was all Maxwell could whisper as he sniffed looking at Dorian for a moment then looking away as a wisp passed his face. It highlighted his tears that he could no longer hold back. Dorian wiped them away with his thumbs as he continued to listen. Maxwell coughed out a laugh with a smile and he didn’t really know why he was.

Maxwell shook his head composing himself for a moment. “When they were done they dumped me in a dark abandoned hallway. That would have been the one moment, I would have wanted Cole to visit me…if I knew of him. Putting an end to my pain and misery.” He gave a half crooked smile looking at Dorian then looking down. Maxwell sighed, “I was told if I was to reveal what had happened, I would be made tranquil with the charges of: Blood Magic and Corrupting the Moral Integrity of Three Templars… I vowed I’d never be defenseless again…as I laid on the cold hard floor.”

Maxwell's arms shook in the water as his dark memories haunted him. Dorian’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, fighting back tears and rage at the thought of someone hurting his Amatus. Bruising his exquisite flesh and angelic face enraged him the most. To ruin such beauty was a mortal sin. Dorian kissed his bronzed knuckles chastely Dorian saw Maxwell’s fists shake. Dorian felt Maxwell flex his body. He felt the hardness and the strength come from it. His nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed. “Now I don’t need magic to defend myself…I will never let a Templar have me again…and as for my sexuality” Maxwell tightened his hold of Dorian’s hand. His eyes softened as he looked at him. “You’re the first in a long time to know…the only one in a long time.”

Dorian looked at him with a smile, he now felt kind of stupid about bitching about his family’s dirty laundry to him. Three Templar thugs taking a helpless mage for his affections. Then threatening him with the Rite of Tranquility with false charges of Blood Magic and corrupting their souls this was far more scandalous!

Dorian took his love’s face into his hands and looked at him. Maxwell looked at him taking deep breaths holding back angry tears. “I will never let anything happen to you Amatus, magic or no, you’re mine and I am yours.”

Dorian saddled Maxwell’s lap and kissed him passionately as his fingers entangled themselves in his hair. Maxwell felt at last safe in someone’s arms which is all he ever truly wanted in his life. Dorian licked Maxwell’s lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Maxwell rested his forearms on Dorians shoulders as he held his face his hands. Their tongues swirling around each other. Dorian brought his hands up holding Maxwell’s face. His thumbs could still feel the damp of Maxwell’s tears. Dorian moved his hips closer onto Maxwell, both could feel each other’s hardness.

Dorian looked at Maxwell, “I will take care of you my Amatus! I will always take care of you.” He bit Maxwell’s lower lip, stretching it just a bit. Dorian wasn’t going to let this beautiful, caring, intelligent man with sassy humor go to bed tonight with sad memories under his pillow. He was going to improve his mood before bed.

Dorian put his right into the water and gave a sensuous smile there you are Amatus!” He held him but the base of the shaft. Dorian put his left hand on his love’s chest. “Relax!”

Maxwell sank into the water enough that his head rested onto the bank. Dorian kissed his neck and licked it. He nipped the base of it, causing Maxwell to moan as he closed his eyes. Normally Dorian would have Maxwell have his hand on him as well but, right now he was focused, on him. He remembered a few things from his nights with Bull.

_“Giving people what they want and sometimes what they need.”_

Dorian was very slowly sliding his hand up and down Maxwell’s length now, his eyes still closed. Maxwell opened his thighs as Dorian stroked him. Dorian reached around with one hand, pushing two fingers into him. He hooked them massaging Maxwell’s prostate. Maxwell pushed back on to the Dorian’s fingers until both of them was buried knuckle deep in his ass.

“Maker.”

Dorian then added a third finger. Maxwell arched his back moaning loudly, Dorian laughed finding it funny to see him so expressive. Dorian moved his head lower, kissing Maxwell along his collarbone. He captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking it until he arched his back with pleasure. Dorian ran his tongue over the head, teasing the slit, before wrapping his mouth around the hard length. He took his left hand out of Maxwell and then used his hands to firmly hold onto his hips, as Maxwell tried to buck up into the hot, wet heat of the mouth devouring him.

"Nngh...so good..." came Maxwell's strangled cry.

Dorian continued to lavish attention on Maxwell's length, using a hand to stroke what his mouth couldn't reach. He took his other hand to slowly caress Maxwell's sack before slipping fingers lower, teasing at Maxwell's entrance again, causing another strangled moan. Not wanting Dorian to drown under water, Maxwell used his hands which were in the water, to push himself up ward using a spell. It made him float causing a huge air bubble to form under him and Dorian. It was a huge air mattress. Maxwell's hips began to arch up, meeting every one of Dorian’s slow hand thrusts, as they poured their love and devotion into their impassioned kisses.

"I love you so much Dorian," Maxwell breathed, "I want you in every way possible." 

Dorian leaned over to Maxwell’s ear, "Love you too," slowly increasing his pace.

Sensing by Maxwell’s hip thrusts that he needed to increase the pace now. He wormed his fingers inside Maxwell again and hooked the tips of his fingers torturing his prostate. He did this as he stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"I'm so close, Love...I’m going to cum...I want to cum!"

As if on command, Dorian wiggled his fingers causing Maxwell to arch his back, keening loudly as he came over Dorian's hand, clenching down on Dorian's fingers. As Maxwell felt himself depleted the bubble mattress disappeared and they sank back in the lake. Maxwell grabbed Dorian on either sides of his head and smashed his lips into his. Twice in one night he brought him to the moon and back. Twice he made him feel safe and loved. To him this was a man worth hanging on to.


	3. Shadows over Ostwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell Trevelyan a noble of a prestigious family. Wealth, power and amazing good looks. No one seems to be able to resist his looks till he sets his sights on a bold target, a Templar Lieutenant. Will his advances be well received or will things go horribly wrong?

Maxwell Trevelyan a mage in the Ostwick Circle of Magi. His name came with nobility and power. Even here as carried himself with power and prestige. He was a young man of eighteen and the Blight had been stopped five years ago.

He was a young man handsome with his dark hair framed his face lightly dark face as he sat down next to Dorian. Strands of hair fell over curious chocolate brown eyes. His lightly stubbled jaw, strong especially for a mage. He had a look of nobility about him. Honorable. Pleasant on the eye but misleading. His plump lips formed a teasing smile would set mages wanting, female or male it didn’t matter.

Maxwell loved to use his family’s influence to bend the rules. Paying off the Templars with coin so he could sneak in some extra lyrium and do experiments. His name also was very alluring to young mages that not only loved his name but his good looks as well. Many were willing to sleep with him because he was so easy to love from his kind and funny personality.

Most Templars would look the other way if given proper coin to look the other way. He’d take his current interest to his quarters and have a fun filled night with them. Rumors got around about his prowess and thoughtfulness as a lover.

Over time Maxwell realized he loved the company of men far more than women. These liaison’s got the attention of the Templar’s Knight Captain, Harrow. He was tall with harsh facial features. Slightly balding with grey hair, blue eyes, fair skin. Maxwell’s father would often make visits and speak with the Knight Captain Harrow. The two were friends because of Maxwell’s contributions to the Chantry in the ways of finances and children. He had a son who was currently a Templar in Kirkwall. So activities such as Maxwell’s remained ignored, for now.

It wasn’t until after Maxwell’s Dad last visit that things around Circle changed. It started with Maxwell having a crush on one of the Templar Lieutenants, his name was Terran. He was in his twenties and very handsome with red hair, green eyes, fair skinned. He had quickly went through the ranks with his diligence with keeping the circle in tight order. He didn’t tolerate any rule breaking or fraternization of any kind. Maxwell had gone on for months just watching him but being careful of not having Terran not noticing of him staring.

After a while Maxwell was bold enough to make his move and possibly getting to know him better. Terran was in the library watching apprentices doing research, he was careful to make sure no one read from the restricted section. That section was for the First Enchanter’s eyes only, it mainly consisted of the histories of Blood Magic and other forbidden arts. Maxwell saw Terran standing watching everyone like a hawk. Maxwell walked by him seeing to be discreetly dropping it.

Terran noticed and picked it up, “Hey Trevelyan, you dropped something.”

Maxwell turned around shaking his head, “No, I believe that is yours Lieutenant.” He then turned and walked away.

Terran looked at Maxwell walk away before he opened the note. After a moment of reading it he got a shocked look on his face. He swiftly went to Harrow’s office, “Ser, I have something to need to see.”

Harrow took the note and read it, “Did he really think you’d want to talk to him alone and get to know eachother better?” he questioned.

Terran gave a look of disgust, “Turns my stomach to even think of it Ser, I knew I had to bring it to you.”

Harrow nodded, “Yes, I think we can use this to our advantage really.”

Terran looked at him surprised, “Really Ser?”

“Lieutenant, how would you like to teach this mage a lesson he’ll never forget?”

Terran smiled in a sinister manner, “I’m all ears Ser.”

********************************************************

Maxwell was in his room studying for an experiment he was doing. He was wondering if they were as a more long lasting way to use lyrium. The Circle seemed to be using up so much, so fast that wanted to find a more efficient of using it.

He heard a knock at this door and a letter slipped under the door. Curious he got up and picked it up, he read it and smiled. The Lieutenant wanted to meet Maxwell in Quarters as not raise too much suspicion. Maxwell left the note on his desk and left to meet his new interest. When he got there he knocked on the door but no one came. He knocked at the door again before he opened it. He stuck his head in “Lieutenant?” He walked inside looking around, it was dark and showed signs no one was inside. Maxwell heard the door snap shut, turning his head around.

Fire came out of Maxwell’s hands as he got a bad feeling.

“Cleanse” said a voice out of the darkness.

The fire snuffed out immediately leaving Maxwell in confusion. “Who’s here?” Maxwell demanded.

Terran came out of the darkness, “Hello Trevelyan, I see you got my letter.”

Maxwell’s stomach sank as he saw the wicked look on the Templar’s face. Maxwell backed up until he felt himself bump into something. He turned his head to see it was another Templar. Blonde hair, green eyes a cruel manner about him. This one was a new recruit that he’d only come in a week before. Maxwell ran for the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

Maxwell turned around looking at the Lieutenant who had his arms crossed. “Leaving already? I thought you wanted to get to know me better?”

Maxwell turned around looking at him with his heart racing, “I changed my mind.”

“You changed your mind? I don’t think so, now that you are here you might as well stay.”

Maxwell pressed his body against the wall as Terran’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “You really thought a Templar would want you? A mage?”

Maxwell didn’t know what to say or do at this point, he was starting to shake. Being in the dark room pressed up against a wall no magic to help him out of this. He looked around Terran slapped him in the face.

“No way you, can escape now mage.” Terran taunted.

Harrow frowned, “No way you’re getting him first Terran.”

Terran stepped forward. Maxwell flinched as Terran slammed his hands against the wall at either side of Maxwell’s head.

“Do you enjoy it?” Terran demanded. “Do you enjoy sleeping with men? Oh we’ve all heard the rumors Trevelyan, do you take or give mage?”

Maxwell dropped his gaze as he wasn’t sure how to answer. Then he lifted his chin again, meeting the Templar’s eyes.

“Is there anyone you haven’t done around here?” Terran continued.

“Do you play Mage and Templar?”

Maxwell’s chin dipped down as he averted his eyes again. But this time, he was biting his lip.

Which meant that he had. Mage and Templar. _Oh shit no._

In that moment, everything spiraled rapidly out of control, the two Templars snapped.

Before Maxwell could react, Terran grabbed him, then spun him around so he was facing the wall. His arm held behind his back, preventing him from moving. Terran’s breath was hot against Maxwell’s ear, as Terran forced him against a table.

“You need to be punished mage.” said a voice out of the dark.

Maxwell could barely see another Templar coming out of the dark. It was the Knight Captain Harrow of the Templars.

His face was stone cold, “I can’t have mages flirting with my men, you must be made an example of.”

Terran laughed as he grabbed the back of Maxwell’s robe and pulled it off. Maxwell tried to stand up but the Templar had punched Maxwell in the head causing him to fall against the table again, this time Terran made sure he had him pinned.

“Please let me go! I won’t ever do this again, just please let me go!” he screamed, shaking his head as he tried to stand up.

Terran shoved one armor gloved hand down the back of Maxwell’s smalls. “Did you want to give me this?”

Maxwell froze as he felt the pressure of Terran’s fingers in the cleft of his ass. Suddenly he realized was in a very bad place. Then, when Terran’s finger actually pushed in, Maxwell went to an even worse place.

A whimper escaped him.

That pathetic little noise was enough to fuel Terran causing him to chuckle. Before him, Maxwell was shaking, his breathing rapid and shallow. With the mage weeping as the armored glove went in further.

“Enjoying it Mage?”

Maxwell, still shaking, felt the ancient rage rising inside him, unstoppable as a flood, as all the adrenaline surged to life.

Spinning, glowing, he lashed out instinctively, unthinking, still caught in the nightmare, striking with his fist.

Contact.

Terran fumbled backward as the other Templar and the Knight Captain grabbed him. Maxwell suddenly realized that his hand hit Terran’s face, the Knight Captain threw Maxwell backward. He punched him in the stomach causing him to bend forward and he was punched in the nose breaking it. The armor of the gloves tore his face, horrifically. He then grabbed Maxwell by the nape of the neck, slamming him against the table again the two other Templars grabbed his arms holding them out.

Knight Captain Harrow kicked Maxwell’s legs apart as he was unfashioning his pants his tunics. Maxwell just screamed but couldn’t yell as loud as he wanted because his chest in severe pain. He couldn’t breathe deep, due the fact the wind got punched out of him.

“PLEASE LET ME GO! I’M BEGGING FOR THE LOVE OF THE MAKER, LET ME GO!!”

Harrow shoved his cock into Maxwell as swiftly and brutally as possible, it he was fully hilted. Maxwell shrieked in horrific pain. The first slam of Knight Captain’s hips made him scream. He arched on the next one. The pain crackled down his spine. His toes curled against the duel sensations. His chest tightened as loud noises were punched out of him with every hard thrust of Harrow’s hips.

The Knight Captain kept his balance by holding onto the mage’s hips. Maxwell shrieked at ever spine shattering thrust. His gasps were broken and his curses were unintelligible. Maxwell pulled against the two men holding his arms. He tried to keep the Templar’s tempo by pushing against the man’s abdomen. His arms ached while Harrow let out a breath caught laugh.

“This is too good. The rich and spoiled noble mage is helpless under me, being forced to take my cock. I couldn't have dreamed this up. I can do anything to you and you wouldn't be able to stop me. This is true power." He slammed in harder. Maxwell’s eyes itched as the pain overwhelmed the humiliation. His throat grew hoarse from his sobs. The Templar kept up his pace.

“Lower your voice, love.” he said. “You'd hate for the more Templars to rush in to see what all your fuss is about. Imagine the look on her sweet little face if they saw the Knight Captain of the Templars of the Circle pounding a mage. Oh my. What will they say? They would want you after me. Each one taking their turn."

"Please…" Maxwell begged, hoping if he showed submission maybe he’d show mercy.

"If you think you're too good for me now, I'll make it so you won't be."

Maxwell’s face burned in humiliation. He squeezed his fists in anger and humiliation. “Stop. Please, stop!”

Harrow stopped and let out a mocking type of groan. “What’s the matter?” he asked breathlessly.

“It hurts.” said Maxwell as he had the need to apologize.

The Knight Captain nodded before leaning forward, Maxwell’s shoulders ached. He felt the tears come from his eyes. Both of his eyes itched from pain even though they were blackened. His face was burning of humiliation. His shoulders ached as they were forcibly held out. His rectum bleed horribly from the abuse. Maxwell’s body was hurting, he knew that this man was intentionally making this horrifically painful, he made it a point to draw out the pain to that level.

Harrow sighed, "I apologize. I do believe no one will ever compare to me."

He straightened up as he groaned from his orgasm, he gave short, erratic painful thrusts as he nursed the afterglow.

Maxwell screamed as he pulled out, blood dripped from Maxwell as the abuse he took was still painfully hard.

“We’re not finished. Who’s next?”

Terran rose his hand as he still took Maxwell’s right arm and forced it behind his back. Terran gave a quick thrust of Maxwell’s arm breaking it.

Maxwell shrieked from the pain, “I’m not risking you getting brave on me again.” The Templar grabbed the beaten mage by the top of his hair lifting his head to look at him. “You call out and I will break the other arm. Do you understand?"

“Yes.” Maxwell sobbed, as his head was slammed onto the table.

“Hm. Trevelyan, I hope you aren't screaming to appease me."

Tarren growled as he slammed harder into Maxwell, causing him to scream in pain. One, Two, Three and Maxwell felt Tarren spill into him. He rode him till his climax was done and then threw Maxwell to the floor. Maxwell then grabbed his injured arm, cradling it. The last Templar walked over to him and grabbed him by his hair forcing Maxwell to kneel on the floor with his arm being held by the other. Maxwell sobbed as this was all he could really do, this nightmare never seemed to end.

As Templar stood before him. The Templar gripped the front of Maxwell's hair and pulled back until Maxwell's neck hurt. The Templar wasted no time putting his cock in Maxwell's mouth. Maxwell swallowed around it, taking as much as he could into the back of his throat. The man groaned and held the nape of Maxwell's neck to stop him from escaping. Maxwell breathed in the musky scent of the man through his nose. He still ended up choking and the Templar and pulled back, leaving the tip on Maxwell's tongue. His stomach turned at the spit dripping down his chin. He had no control over how deep he took the Templar or the tempo. The helpless feeling seemed to be never ending, leaving the Templar turned on by him.

The Templar pushed in as far as he could. Maxwell got adjusted, the Templar held him in place by a tight fist in his hair and used him. Tears poured down Maxwell’s face as he licked the underside, causing the Templar to shudder. The Templar fucked his throat until Maxwell was light headed, he then pulled Maxwell’s head back. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted in soft gasps.

"I'm close, mage." he said. "And as tempting as it is to cum on your beautiful face, I want to cum inside you."

Maxwell knew he had no choice he just simply nodded. His throat ached, "Yes Sir."

“On bend over the table.”

Maxwell weighed fear and disgust until the latter won out. “Alright.”

The mage positioned himself behind the Templar on the table he unlaced his tunics before running his hand through Maxwell’s hair. The nudge of the man’s cock against his hole made him choke on want and dig his fingernails into his sweat damp palms. The Templar pushed in, trying to get the mage where he needed him the most. His’s hand were on Maxwell’s hips and pushed all the way in until he bottomed out with a soft curse. Maxwell cried out against the familiar burn. The pace the Templar set was harsh and erratic. Maxwell couldn’t do anything but take the torture of his attacker’s pace, he felt like he was being ripped in half as the pain shot up his spine. He laid his sweaty, silky cheek on the wooden table.

Maxwell hissed when the Templar put his hand under them and closed it around his cock. The low ache inside Maxwell as fear gripped him. The Templar had his armor glove on as moved his hand. It was tearing the skin, torture in its slowness since he couldn’t pump his hips into the man’s hand.

The Templar filling him over and over again and the Templar’s tight hand on Maxwell’s cock hit a crescendo inside of him. Maxwell’s shout tapered off into a cry when he came, coating the Templar’s fingers.

“Maker.” Maxwell sobbed, the bastard forced him to cum even as he felt blood dripping off of his backside.

“And all over my new floor.” Harrow growled. The Templar set a pace hard enough to inch them across the sweat dampened wood table. Maxwell’s stomach tightened in another sharp stab of pain.

Terran took Maxwell again and after a short time came in Maxwell. Terran made Maxwell take it like he was made for this…it was the kind of lack of control he needed. The Templar’s thrusts were short and sharp until he stilled and came with a soft curse.

Maxwell was heavy and pliant when he pulled out. "Well mage?" he asked demanding an answer.

"I'm sore. I'm sore all over my body." he sobbed, in a cracked whimper.

"Please let me go.” Maxwell’s voice was hoarse. “I want to go, please say you’re done and release me.”

"Not yet." said the Knight Captain

Harrow smirked. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed what’s been going around here Trevelyan. Your need to bribe my men so they’d look the other way on your rule breaking. This was only part of your punishment, so you better start listening up especially now mage.”

“Hmm.” Terran leaned in and gave Maxwell a quick kiss. “You look terribly exhausted. How about a nap and then a little ritual?”

“What?” Maxwell questioned confused in his battered and bloody state.

“We’re going to make you tranquil, we can’t have you telling anyone what happened here.”

Maxwell looked at Harrow in extreme horror, “PLEASE NO! I WON’T SAY ANYTHING I PROMISE DON’T MAKE ME TRANQUIL!” Maxwell’s entire body was slow and heavy as he held his broken arm.

The Knight Captain looked at him harshly, “If you ever speak of this mage, you will be found guilty of blood magic and corrupting the moral integrity of the Templars. Do you understand me?” he snarled.

Maxwell nodded as the Knight Captain folded his arms and proceeded to watch as Maxwell punched in the back of his head the other two proceeded to beaten severally. Terran broke Maxwell’s other arm as the other Templar kicked in his ribs with his armored boots. Maxwell only stopped screaming when he lost consciousness. He was bleeding from his nose, his cock and his anus by the time they were done.

“Get him out of here!” Harrow ordered.

The two Templars dumped Maxwell in a dark hallway that was rarely used. Both spit on him before they left, leaving him alone. Maxwell slowly woke up feeling the cold stone against his right cheek. Every part of him ached in the most horrible way. He wanted the pain to stop, he wished for death, someone to come and end his life. He laid there for hours or even days he didn’t know. It wasn’t until another mage found him and ran to him.

She looked him over, “Are you alright? What happened?”

Maxwell looked at her bloody and beaten, “Nothing.” he whispered, to her in a shaky voice.

“This isn’t nothing! I will bring the Templars they’ll help…” Maxwell quickly grabbed her hand even though doing so brought horrific pain, staining her sleeve with blood.

“No, no Templars. I just need to get to the healers office.” Maxwell told her as he swallowed his blood.

The young mage looked at him with compassion in her eyes. She nodded, “I will be back with help.”

Maxwell clung to her hand, “Don’t leave me” he begged.

She put her left hand onto top of his, “I will be back. I won’t leave you alone here for long. I will be back with help.”

Maxwell slowly let go of her hand as she pulled away and ran to get help. Maxwell just sobbed as she left him alone in the dark. He knew she’d bring others and they would see him like this. The humiliation of the thought of people seeing him like this was overpowering. Maxwell made a promise to himself as he laid there. He’d never be weak like this again, he’d never let anyone do this to him again, mage or Templar. He’d fight back and he’d win. He’d exercise and train himself not only in magic but physically so if anyone ever tried this again he could fight back.

Maxwell started to hear his name being called, it sounded like echoes at first but it got louder. It was a man’s voice. His world started to go dark as he felt his body being shaken.

“Amatus, Maxwell wake up! Wake up!” said the voice.

Maxwell opened his eyes again and he saw Dorian looking at him with deep concern written all over his face. Maxwell shot up and grabbed Dorian sobbing “I had the dream again!”

Dorian held his love in his arms, his eyes weakened as he knew of what Maxwell spoke of. Maxwell's sweat dripped onto Dorian. Maxwell got up and ran to the balcony and vomited, Dorian followed him and held his hair. Maxwell sat down as his left hand held his forehead. 

Dorian moved Maxwell's hair passed his ear. Dorian smiled as Maxwell looked at him, "I'm sorry Dorian, I didn't mean to..."

Dorian gently hushed him, “It’s alright Amatus, you’re safe here. No one can or will hurt you.”

Dorian had heard Maxwell sobbing and screaming in his sleep. Dorian quickly sat up and started to wake him up. They were tears and screams of the true fear. The fear was undeniable and Dorian was desperate to have Maxwell wake up.

Dorians’ left hand was wrapped around Maxwell’s jaw holding his head close to Dorian’s chest. His thumb gently rubbed Maxwell's jaw. His right hand held his love against him, “It’s alright. I’m here, I will protect you.”

Maxwell started to calm down as his heart rate slowed. Dorian looked at Maxwell’s beautiful eyes. “Why don’t we sit back, hmmm?”

Maxwell nodded as Dorian sat next to him, his legs stretched out. Dorian gently helped his love lay back against the balcony. Maxwell still had his arms around Dorian clinging onto him like a stuffed toy. Dorian could feel his Amatus’ body shaking as he stroked his love’s hair. “Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps.”

Maxwell shook his head as he kept his head into the grove in Dorian’s neck. Dorian laid his right cheek against Maxwell’s forehead.

“Just hold me Dorian.” he sobbed.

“Certainly Amatus, have no fear.”

Maxwell felt more relaxed as hearing the Tevinter’s heartbeat. Dorian knew of the dream and what it contained as his love had told him the night they made their love official. Still angry that even now his love still suffered after all these years and why he kept his sexuality a secret after that. He always kept to himself after that and lived in fear till the Circle’s fell.

Dorian didn’t say anything further as he brushed his left index finger down Maxwell’s nose. It was a gentle and soft way to lull him back to sleep. Dorian only stopped when Maxwell’s hands let go of him. He just kissed his love’s head and slowly closed his own eyes. Dorian got used to sleeping like this when realized this was a very common thing for Maxwell. He knew Maxwell needed the contact afterward, it gave him security.

Dorian slowly sighed as he drifted off to sleep he crossed his legs as they both let sleep take them, knowing that the love and trust they had for each other was genuine. To them that was the safest feeling in the world and dared not to ever lose it.


End file.
